Islander Adventures
by AshLandWriter
Summary: A compilation of short stories from the Isle Problems and other correlated series. I can't really pinpoint a genre, but I think the first story might seem pretty funny and horrific at the same time. Can you guess who's narrating the story? This fanfiction will be added to as I continue writing the series and think of opportunities for short stories.
1. The War of the Pink, Fluffy Blanket

**The War of the Pink, Fluffy Blanket**

**"****I would have killed for a blanket like that." — Jay (Isle Problems 2: In the Family, Ch. 12: It Will be Yours)**

If you thought an elementary school class room was safe, you would be wrong. The children cried, a whoop incantation echoed from the doorway, and a woman dressed in black let it happen. It was horrible. It was despicable. It was glorious!

That poor soul never stood a chance, but then he won. The little boy was asleep when he was attacked. He never saw it coming, and I'd thought that I finally found him, a boy that would one day become the man to kneel before me and do my bidding. I was wrong. I heard him awe over that fluffy blanket the other boy had. Let's be honest, it was much better than his ratty rags. His eyes widened in lust and determination, and then that girl with the purple hair ruined everything. It was all Mal's fault.

When Jay went for it, Mal stood in his way. He pulled at the pink blanket, punched the kid and stepped on his chest, but the boy had a tough grip. He went in again, but she stepped in front of him, begged him to stop, and he caved just so easily. Gil. Poor me another. Anyway, after he'd let go of him, Hook got to keep that blanket. You remember that, don't you? Yeah. Of course, you do. And that was the day I knew you were the one for me. I have no doubt in my mind, even now. You will continue to do me well, won't you? Yes, yes. Of course, you will.

* * *

**Posted**: 04/27/2019 (American Standard)


	2. Baby Dragon

**Baby Dragon**

**"****Hades is a cool guy. When I was a kid, I'd steal food from his restaurant, and whenever he caught me, he handed me a bag of scraps on the way out the door." – Jay (Isle Problems 2: In the Family, Ch. 36: ES)**

You just have to love baby creatures, so small and inexperienced. It makes them pure, confident, and ruthless. I'm not talking about humans, of course. Humans are just so messy and unequipped for survival. No. Of course, I'm talking about that adorable baby dragon. When I saw that human boy, I was ready to show him the wrath of the Underworld. But then I saw her; next to this pitiful human, there was the cutest creature to ever exist. I kneeled down to inspect the purple haired girl, "Ooh. Look at what we have here. It's a baby dragon."

She crossed her arms and pouted, "I'm not a baby."

"You're going to live hundreds of years," I waved it off. "Ten years is nothing."

Her face scrunched up, "I'm seven."

"Seven." I hummed, "Huh. Is that right?"

"Yes," she asserted.

"Hmm," I thought through it. "Three years as an egg, that's a really long time to be left so vulnerable."

"I'm not an egg," she denied. "I'm a dragon."

"So, you are," I smiled as I went to pat her head, but then she bit at my fingers. I slowly pulled them back and laughed, "You should meet my puppy Cerberus the Hundred and Thirteenth. I bet you two would get along splendidly."

"Are we still in trouble," the black haired human interrupted.

I snatched the tray from him, "This isn't for you." before I stood. "Hold on." I set the tray back on the counter, and as I gathered some food into a bag, I heard the baby dragon mumble, her eyes still piecing at me.

"I don't trust him."

The human smiled, "I think he's nice."

"Too nice," she observed me, and I smirked before I turned back to them and handed the bag to the little boy.

"Here. A customer couldn't pay." I smiled at the girl, before I held out a long, thin bone, "And for you."

She cautiously eyed the charred bone, "What it is?"

I frowned, "What? Your mother's never given you bones?" She shook her head, as her arms slowly fell to her sides.

"Oh. How sad," I contemplated, before I tried to smile. "It's a nice dragon snack. You use fire breath," I looked up in thought, "or hellfire to cook the bone, and then it becomes nice and crunchy like crisps or chips or whatever they're called nowadays." I broke it in half and handed her a piece, "Try it."

She bit into the bone, immediately smiling, before she snatched the other half from my hand, "Give me."

I laughed, and after she took a second bite, I suggested, "Why don't you come back tomorrow, and I will have a nice, big bone filled with marrow that will last you an entire week?"

"Yes," she excitedly accepted.

"Good." I nodded to the doorway, "Now, get. We don't need your mother to wonder where you've gone." She turned around, the human followed her, and I stood back up, "Have an evil night, Mal."

"You too, Mr. Hades."

Yes. Baby creatures can be so adorable. It's too bad it doesn't last. No. They have to grow up, leave home, and abandon you to spend an eternity unfairly sentenced to this prison.

* * *

\- **Posted**: 06/24/2019


End file.
